tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
MHoC Awards
The MHoC Awards are a termly event that take place to commemorate the qualities that certain members displayed in the previous parliamentary term. They typically take place a few weeks into a new term and the whole process takes approximately 9 days. When the Speaker first notifies the House that the MHoC Awards will be taking place, they will typically remind the members of the different award categories and that anyone can be nominated for an award but a few rules apply: *A member can only nominate one person for a particular award. *Only members who meaningfully begun to take part in the MHoC in the previous term can be nominated for the Newbie Award. *A member cannot nominate themself for an award. *Nominations must be sent by private message to the Speaker. Each term Jacob E holds the unofficial Alternative MHoC Awards to award members with joke awards based on the events of the previous term. History The first set of of MHoC Awards was set up in December 2009 by the then-Speaker DayneD89 to honour members in the House for having particular qualities in that year. They were nicknamed the 'TSR HoC Oscars'. Members posted in the thread which member they wanted to nominate for each category. For the MHoC Awards for 2011, the Speaker asked members to send them their nominations by private message instead. There were no MHoC Awards for 2013. The MHoC Awards were brought back in October 2014 by then-Speaker Faland. However, the format had been changed so that instead of awarding members for the last year, it would be for the last parliamentary term. Since these awards for the 19th Parliamentary Term took place, the MHoC Awards have become a regular fixture in the MHoC calendar. At the Awards for the 20th Parliament, for the first time, the awards were voted on in the Division Lobby. Award Winners There are currently 7 categories that make up the MHoC Awards. They are: Debater of the Parliament, Newbie of the Parliament, Award for Best Legislation, Comedian of the Parliament, Drunkard of the Parliament, Mr/Ms Congeniality and the Speaker's Award. There is also a decennial award called Member of the Decade. There are 3 awards that are know defunct. They are: the Member of the Year, Most Knowledgable Member and the Award for Best Motion. As well as the awards that are given out as part of the MHoC Awards, Member of the Month contests have also been held intermittently in the MHoC's history. However, these are not currently in operation. Debater of the Parliament This award is for the member whose sheer wit and dazzling persuasion have left people in absolute awe. Newbie of the Parliament This award is for a member who, though unheard of six months ago, has made the best impression since then''. It has also been ''known as the 'Most Impressive New Arival' and 'Best Newcomer'. Award for Best Legislation This award is for a showstopping tract of legalese that made people go all weak at the knees. It was previously known as 'Bill of the Year'. Comedian of the Parliament This award is for the wittiest member whose contributions always give the House a few lighter moments. Drunkard of the Parliament This award is for the MHoC's resident drink lover who can do a superb Eric Joyce impression. Until the introduction of the Comedian of the Parliament for the 21st Parliament awards, it also used to double up as the Comedian award. Despite previously being called the 'Biggest Drinker' award, the Drunkard of the Parliament award should not be confused with the Biggest Drinker title. Mr/Ms Congeniality This award is for the nicest member of the House. The Speaker's Award This is an honorary award for the member who's caught the Speaker's eye the most. This award has traditionally been given a different nickname for each Speaker since the 19th Parliament Awards: the order of Lenin under Faland, the Order of Gladstone under Birchington, the Order of Gaitskell under Saracen's Fez and the Order of Disraeli under Rakas21. The award was not given out in the MHoC Awards for the 22nd Parliament. Member of the Decade As part of the 20th Parliament awards, then-Speaker Birchington introduced the Member of the Decade award. This award was given to the greatest member to grace the MHoC in it's first 10 years. Member of the Year Now defunct, this award recognised the best overall performance in the House. It was the only award introduced before the MHoC Awards were officially created. This award was renamed to the Member of the Term. It was abolished in 2012. Most Knowledgeable Member Now defunct, this award recognised the member with the most political know-how. This award was only given out in the MHoC Awards for 2009. Award for Best Motion Now defunct, this award recognised the best motion produced. This award was only given out in the MHoC Awards for 2012. External Links * MHoC Member of the Year for 2008 * MHoC Award Winners for 2009 * MHoC Award Winners for 2010 * MHoC Award Winners for 2011 * MHoC Award Winners for 2012 * MHoC Member of the Term for the 14th Parliament * MHoC Award Winners for the 19th Parliament * MHoC Award Winners for the 20th Parliament * MHoC Award Winners for the 21st Parliament * MHoC Award Winners for the 22nd Parliament * MHoC Award Winners for the 23rd Parliament